I'm Coil: Sayu
by TheEbonIvorite
Summary: Sayu helps L investigate Kira case. It will turn quite a game now, when she takes the place of Coil, don't you think. In first person P.O.V. of Sayu, Light and L. Starts around the time when L and Misa meet each other for the first time. Just include Sayu over there. NO INCEST.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Coil: Sayu.**

 **-shlavecod.**

* * *

Summary: Sayu helps L investigate Kira case. It will turn quite a game now, when she takes the place of Coil, don't you think. Mostly in first person POV of Sayu. Starts around the time when L and Misa meet each other for the first time. Just include Sayu over there.

* * *

Disclaimer: Plot and the OCs (there are few) are the only things I own.

* * *

 **Sayu's POV:**

"Sayu, go give these to your brother."

That was mom; I groaned rather loudly so that she could hear it. I just reached home after half-day school today and it was noon. I just took off my shoes and now I'm sitting in the sofa. I am in my uniform still and I'm tired. I look outside to see the sun blazing very hot.

Mom came over to me handing me some big charts. "Light forgot his projects; he left them at the dining table; what if he has to submit them today?"

"But I'm tired…"

"How long distance is it, Sayu? Be worried of your brother for once, who knows what kind of trouble he might get into and what your father says if...if the principal gets mad and all?"

She said that in a warning tone. I sighed. Mom's thoughts go wild at times, especially if they are concerned about Light. "Well, that is what he should get for being so careless."

I shouldn't have said that. Now here goes my mother. "He is getting stressed these days, Sayu, don't you see college is a bit harder. You too noticed it, didn't you?"

It's true. He really is stressed out. But I wonder why. It's just too much to think it is because of college. Hotaru's brother also goes to college and he is in the senior year. But he is just the way he had been all the time since I knew him and I've never caught him stare off into nothing like Light does almost all the time during dinner.

The TV News time and dinner time are the same. The first news now-a-days is some shit about that Kira and that plays while we just start eating. That time Lights just looks into his plate and has his food quietly. After that he stares at the TV and keeps eating and I bet he does it without knowing what he puts in his mouth.

All the other time Light just locks himself in his room. I wonder how a human can study so much. He really does not want to take a little break. Mom actually has to go to his room with some snacks, knock, wait for a little while, and then he come opens the door and takes them. Mom sure treats him like god. Look at that name of his, 'Light', as if… and truth to be told that no one would ever see me in the shadow of Light. He is a really smart person. Always the top of his class. I'm not like him, but I'm smart too. I always stand second in my class with the slightest differences and Hotaru stands in the first place. All of this is with the help of my dear brother is what mom thinks. I do take his help, but still…

I sigh again a bit louder this time. "Fine, but I'll go after lunch, I'm really hungry."

"Good girl." Yes, of course I am, no denying that!

I changed the uniform and wore a casual dress and had my lunch quickly.

I yelled a small bye to mom as I grabbed the charts and left.

* * *

I arrived at Light's college in ten minutes. There were a lot of student roaming around. I've been here a couple times earlier so I know where he'll be usually. I caught the sight of him soon after I started walking towards his class.

He is standing under a tree talking to someone sitting on the bench beside.

I ran up to meet Light.

"Hey, Light, here," I said as I gave him his stuff, "You forgot these at the table."

 **General POV:**

Light took the neatly rolled charts from Sayu with one hand while the other remained in the pocket of his jacket; he did not like any of this even a bit. That day morning, Kiyomi has asked what they were to each other, and he thought it was because she knew of him going out with Yuri the last weekend. He wouldn't accept but he did feel it a bit uncomfortable dealing with her. Not that he cared, but he did not want anymore enemies than he already had being Kira. He just wanted to maintain a nice relationship with his classmates. But there comes the problem. What is it with girls? And just before he told Kiyomi to take leave of him abruptly when he saw Hideki on the bench and it made him feel a bit sick. He wouldn't care about any of those, for all he wanted was to be the God of the world he would create.

Still forgetting things like that felt so absurd given how good he was at studies. Best student ever and the topper of his class always until the Ryuga showed up. However, both of them were amounting and so he is at the top after all.

He had to submit the project today in the afternoon class and he did not remember that up until Sayu came to his rescue.

"Thanks, Sayu. You didn't have to come; we can submit them tomorrow too."

Hideki was right beside him and he was in the same class as Light. But since the broody mind never attends classes, he does not a thing of what goes on. So light was free to tell whatever he pleases.

More importantly, when was the last time that Light actually admitted his mistake? And he would tell himself that there weren't any. But he knew there were, so he told himself that it was not his fault as there had been a lot on his mind. Becoming God was not that easy. He was almost always preoccupied about the Deathnote and right now he is even more concerned because he had to deal with this guy in front of him.

"Light, who is this?"

He turned his head to the speaker, "She's my sister, Sayu Yagami."

 **Sayu's POV:**

"Nice to meet you," I said as I wished him with a little bow. It would be worth mentioning how weird he looked.

"Thank you, little Yagami. I feel so respected. I am Hideki Ryuga, Light's acquaintance."

Light rolled his eyes at the fellow's antics, "Can't you talk normally at least now, Ryuga?" This guy is so different and looked like he is a polar opposite of my brother. But then again people with opposite personality often grow up to be the best friends ever. But Hideki said they were just acquaintances. How come?

Hideki's thumb flew to his lip as he started to muse over the asked question, then he started saying something in his throaty voice but was stopped by my interruption.

"What?!"

"Is something wrong?" asked Hideki.

"But I thought you both are really best friends."

At the comment both Hideki and Light looked at each other and blinked their eyes three times with a hint of disbelief.

"Actually we're trying to become," Hideki informed but simultaneously Light burst out too.

"What made you think that, Sayu?" he said ignoring Hideki completely. I felt sorry for Hideki.

I look over to my brother, _Whoa, what's with him?_ I didn't know the hell of why he got pissed off just like that. May be, I shouldn't have said any of that.

I did not say anything anymore. He changed the topic, thankfully. Light is just a big red cross when he gets angry, and recently he has been getting aggravated too easily which is not a good sign.

"Didn't you go to school today?"

"It's only half-day, remember?"

"Yes. You should go home now. Did you get your bike?"

"Of course I did. Did you expect me to walk all the way, Light?"

 **General POV:**

The three of them came to a still when Misa Amane came running in their direction squealing Light's name and stopped in front of Light. She then put her hands on her knees and bent forwards in order to catch her breath. She then stood up.

Misa was facing Light and between them but a little to the side stood Sayu. Hideki was to the other side of Light.

Light jerked his other that did not hold the charts out of his pocket as Misa threw herself at him giving him a tight hug.

The movement made a small piece of paper come out of his pocket along with his hand and fall down. There was a minuscule flow of air that no one seemed to feel it. Though it existed and flew towards Misa from the front. It caused the piece of paper to swing gently as it landed on the ground giving Sayu a small touch of itself.

However, Sayu did feel it on her skin but didn't give a thought about it and ignored it since she was surrounded by the crowd and everyone was so close.

No one noticed it. Not even Light Yagami. But he would. If not at the moment then later, for sure.

* * *

A/N: Light is the best villain ever. Alright, please look forward to the next chapter and tell me what you think since the plot is out already, I guess. YES, Sayu will be able to see Ryuk in the next chapter!

Oh and college starts tomorrow and I'm excited. A lot of new people and a new world. It actually started today, but it does not count because all that was there today was the orientation program and we had to attend it with our parent and it was really good and it's the reason that I'm getting even more excited.

Okay then, see you later.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a while. Thank you very much for the review and the follow. Please enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Deathnote.

* * *

2.

The piece of paper swung gently as it landed on the ground giving Sayu a small touch of itself.

However, Sayu did feel it on her skin but didn't give a thought about it and ignored it since she was surrounded by the crowd and everyone was so close.

No one noticed it. Not even Light Yagami. But he would. If not at the moment, then later, for sure.

 **Light's POV:**

"M-Misa…"

She left her hold on me as she senses the discomfort. She could have choked me to death with her silly excitement.

The couple we are then turned to L who seemed to be ogling the two of us.

 _What's wrong now? Does he suspect Misa to be 2_ _nd_ _Kira?_ I thought as I sighed heavily on the inside. _Not good. I have to take Misa away from him._

"Is something wrong?" Misa asked L for the surprise written all over his stares.

"Misa Amane", both L and Sayu squealed in their own ways attracting some more unnecessary attention towards us and that was the last thing I want right now. But thanks to Misa's manager, she was helping a lot.

"Hey, Sayu right?" she asked my sister who got elated with joy.

"Y-Yes that's right. I am Sayu," I could see that the fact that Misa, her favorite star actually remembered her name has made her happier than anyone else in the world. "It was pretty late the last time you came, so maybe you can spend some time with me too when you visit again," Sayu asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure, why not Sayu. You're such a sweet girl just like I am, you know that!" Misa said as she bent a little down to put her face in front of my sister's and pulled Sayu's left cheek a little. _Oh really? Don't you dare compare yourself to my sister. Sayu is so innocent and look what happened now; she's amidst the two Kiras and the detective of the case, L. It's my entire fault forgetting the damn charts._ This was not at all helping me with the situation. Don't tell me they're planning on hanging out at our home now.

When I looked at my sister who was standing beside me, her face was burning up. She must have felt so embarrassed. My poor little sister, she starts yelling whenever mom does that at home and if it is in public she just snaps away mom's hand even before it reaches her cheek.

Once Misa stood straight up again, she turned towards L. That was when I noticed that he was still staring stupidly at her. She was looking at him before she narrowed her eyes. I wondered if she found something peculiar with his name, for all I know about him was that he was from England, that too I was not sure, he only implied so. So he must have had an English name and maybe Misa actually saw his real name with her shinigami eyes. Once she gets his real name I can just kill him off, be it he is truly L or not. I was really confused whether or not to believe him for outright telling me that he is L. however I know that once I get rid of him I can be relieved. I was hoping I was lucky enough for the day.

I was hoping, but I didn't feel like I had any luck when I saw her glare at the poor guy dangerously and warn him to stop looking at her. Well that was all she was bothered about. At least she was not that dumb as I first expected to be.

"I am a big fan of you, aggressive Amane."

I simply couldn't believe it. So was that all the very big reason he had to keep staring at her for the past 20 minutes?!

"What did you just say?!"

"That I am a big f—"

"Don't bother about him, let's just go somewhere and talk," well, I had to do something and stop the conversation before God knows what will happen. And that was a logical choice that I made which won't be suspicious.

"Oh, Light! You're the best!" Misa squealed and lunged onto my arm as she turned back and shouted to her manager, "I'll come back later. You go to the studio."

With that she dragged me from the spot, but I felt something was not right as I moved away from the rest of the two. I waved at the two of them, L just raised his hand and put it back down, Sayu however took some time before she smiled and waved back.

* * *

We went to a nearby restaurant. I was thinking of a plan to get rid of this L as we walked and as we waited for our orders to come.

That was when I remembered my earlier hopes as we had our lunch. "Did you see his name, Misa?"

"Whose?"

I let out a heavy sigh. "The other guy who was there with me."

"Oh! Him? Umm… no…"

"What? But you looked at him, didn't you? You should have seen the name."

"I-I did. But I don't remember. I did not see his name specifically. I just happened to look at it, you know."

I only nodded. There was nothing to be said, anyway.

"I'm so sorry, Light", she said in a very disappointed voice.

 _What is with her? She did not even know that I was presuming him to be L. why did she even apologize?_ "Sorry for what?" I could not help my pissed off tone.

"I'm sorry I was not able to remember," she said as her head hung down.

"I think he is L."

There was a shocked and confused look on her features. "Oh, I did not know that, Light. I'm really sorry for everything. But if we can meet again I'll tell you his name."

 _Right, of course she will, why wouldn't she?_ "It is as dangerous as it is for him to meet again. Thanks to you he is so sure of the existence of a second Kira. And we meet him again he know for sure it is you; he knows it is a girl, already."

"I know and that's a mistake, I was careless about my hair. I'm really sorry."

 _My ears. Why the hell is she shouting like that?_ "Keep your voice down, Misa."

She looked around to find people staring at us. She quickly turned to me and apologized another time and we left as she said. We got out of that restaurant and the one good thing that has happened today was that no one followed us out the restaurant. The remaining day went smoothly with no trouble. We did not discuss anything about our deathnotes either did we talk about the supposed L. We parted our ways at the station and she went to the studio from there.

It was getting dark by the time I reached home.

 **"** **Hey Light, are you ignoring me?"**

Ryuk was being awfully calm since the last two days; I wondered why. And now here he goes saying that I am ignoring him, where the situation seems exact opposite to me.

Yet, there was nothing I could do right now. He really shouldn't expect me to reply to him in public; but still it didn't feel like he's playing, his voice was serious.

* * *

Once I was inside my room, we talked.

"I'll go get some food," I said and I returned with some milk for me and apples for Ryuk.

"Here," I said as I placed the apples on my study desk.

 **"** **Haa….. Thank you, Light."**

He was all cheerful again. _So that was the reason,_ I thought. He was deprived of his food the day before, as I didn't check to buy some apples.

I removed my jacket and hung it over. Now I am going to put books in front of me and listen to the news and eat potato chips and kill criminals. For that reason I took the paper of the deathnote I saved from my jacket and I casually put them beside by books on the table.

"What the hell," I muttered out, but Ryuk didn't hear me. He was busy eating.

 _I took four pieces of the paper with me to find only three remaining…_

* * *

A/N: I will try to update regularly. As the college started, I became a little busy. And I love my college a lot!

Anyway, tell me what you think. To be frank, I'm not totally done with the plot. So if have any ideas please let me know. They might help a lot. You can PM me too.

Once again, please comment, be it positive or negative. Follows and favs also encourage me a lot.

Okay then, my leave for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey. Let's get on with the story. I don't want to keep you lovely readings waiting any further.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote.

* * *

3.

This is crazy. Currently I'm lying on my bed. I just woke up. It's Sunday today. The ceiling above me is white. I'm just staring at it, not sure what I should do or if there actually is something I could do. There was a lot going on in my mind before my alarm dragged me to the reality. I stretched my hand to shut it off. Weird.

Normally I don't awake without the alarm on the working days, let alone on a Sunday; unless I have to use the washroom. That's so weird of me. But I'm not to be blamed. Yesterday was an unforgettably messed up day in my entire life. All I could do was to sit and wonder how on earth I could get a good and sound sleep last night.

Yesterday I saw this black, big, scary, winged thing or rather a creature following Light and Misa. I was frightened to even process anything anymore at that time. Still thinking of it, I slowly got out of my bed to fresh up. Then I went down to the dining room.

"Sayu?! You don't have school today. Why are you up so early?" It was my mother; I turned in her direction to see an amused expression on her face.

"I forgot to check the alarm and it woke me." It was not like I could tell my mom about it. Who will believe me? I'm not sure if I really saw something myself.

"So? You could've gone back to sleep again, Sayu"

"I am feeling too fresh to do that, mama."

"Alright then. Ten more minutes and the breakfast will be ready."

"Okay," I said and went to watch some TV. Some news about the Kira was playing. Even though I sat before it, the image of the black thing kept coming back to my memory.

"Hey Sayu, Good morning," a sleepy voice said and I didn't have to look at the person to know it was my brother.

"Yeah, good morning," I said without turning to him.

"What are you watching?" I thought he would go but I don't know why he started inquiring me like that. That was very unusual of him.

I turned to look at his face which displayed a bored expression as he watched the news.

"From when are you interested in all these stuff, Sayu? You never watch news."

Oh! Of course. So that was it.

"I'm hungry, Light. I'm just waiting for the breakfast."

"I thought so."

"AAHUH? So why did you ask?" I hate it when he acts this way. He is pissing me again like the old times.

He started laughing at me, but in a low voice so that mom wouldn't hear him and ask him not to bother me.

When we were younger he used to irritate me a lot. Mother used to shout at us a lot too for all the mess we would create. It was the same just a while ago before he joined in the college. He studies well, so what is this stress he is having because he is going to college? Frankly, I miss that brother I had. But now he is like this very rarely.

And now is one of such times. I smiled a little before asking him if he's alright.

"Is everything okay with the college?"

He looked surprised for a while. "Yes. What made you ask that?"

What made me ask that?! I sighed, "Nothing." Did he really not notice any difference in him? "We're rarely talking and you are rarely coming out of your room to ask me if am clear with the subjects and… I don't know, Light. You've changed so much after you got into the college."

"I'm sorry, Sayu," he said simply.

"I'm free today. I'll help you with your homework."

None of that answered my question. That means he will not tell me whatever I say or do. Well, that means I should not pry anything further.

"That's nice, Light."

"I forgot to tell you something."

"What?"

"Mom asked me to call you for breakfast."

"WHAT? Why didn't you say that before? You have no idea how much I was starving."

"Fine, fine," he said as he went over to the TV and switched it off.

I stood up from the sofa and we went to the dining room.

We had our breakfast. I was about to leave the dining room when Light caught my attention.

"I don't see dad around, where is he?"

"He left for work early today," mother answered.

"But today is a Sunday, so why did dad go?" I asked.

"The Kira case, what else," She said and then she sighed.

"Okay, mama, we'll be in Light's room if you need anything. He's free today, so he's helping me with homework."

"That's nice, but don't stress yourself, Light." I rolled my eyes at the two of them.

"I'm not stressed, mom," he said and I followed him to his room.

He opened the door and the thing from yesterday was lying in his bed. I stopped dead in my way.

However, Light did not seem to be bothered by that thing.

 **"** **Um?! Hey, Light, why did you bring the little one over?"** , t-t-the t-thing s-s-said. I c-couldn't breathe anymore.

"Sayu… There's a phone for you. It's Hotaru," mother shouted from below.

I turned around and ran down the stairs as fast as I could. I was thanking God a lot as I did and this was one thing I never expected to come true.

I was breathing hard by the time I reached the phone. I took a little time to calm myself down before answering the call.

"Hello? Hotaru?"

"Hey, Sayu, you free today?"

"I kinda am? I don't know. Why?"

"Hinomaru's birthday is in the next week. So how about getting a gift for him?"

"Oh! Well, actually Light's going to help me today…"

"Really, you're lucky then. So let's go tomorrow straight from school."

"Well then, catch you tomorrow, bye"

"Whoa, you're in a hu—"

I missed out the last part as I hung up. Not that I want to run back to the _thing_ , but I had to run—to the washroom.

I was done, but I did not feel like going out of the bathroom. Those words that came from the thing rang in my head—Um?! Hey, Light, why did you bring the little one over?

Hey, Light?! What was that supposed to mean? Is that thing really friends with Light?

The little one… That has to be me.

All of this commotion is getting crazier by minute. But, anyway, it only means he is harmless and I can be friends with him as well.

Now it felt okay coming out of the bathroom. I went in the direction of Light's room and started climbing the steps. For some reason or rather my intuition, I could feel my legs dragging me backwards.

Once I was in front of Light's room, I heard some low voiced speech as I was about to knock the door. I carefully attached my ear to the door. I was just curious. I never had the habit of eavesdropping.

 _"_ _We have to be careful. I don't want her knowing you and getting into trouble. That means I won't be able to talk to you. So you better keep your mouth shut and let me concentrate."_

I stood up straight once I heard that. Brother doesn't want me to know the thing. So be it. If Light is saying that, it is all for my own good. I don't need to bother about it. He can take care of anything and everything.

Finally, I knocked the door. I chose to ignore the thing and play dumb all along. Thanks to my listening skills—they are going to save a lot of trouble for me.

Light opened the door, "What took you so long? I thought you at least got your books, Sayu."

Oh, I forgot. "Hehehe. I'm sorry, I forgot. I'll go get those that are required. It won't take long so keep your door unlocked, alright." Okay. Now that was just to check if he keeps his room unlocked for such a little while at least.

I went to my room that's just beside Light's. I checked the homework and fetched the necessary books and went back to his room. And to my surprise he kept the door wide open giving a clear picture of the thing that is lazing around in his room carelessly.

Now what would justify this action of his?

Got to find out. I don't think anyone could control their curiosity.

* * *

A/N: This chapter has been a lot of dialogue and brotherhood between Light and Sayu. So how is it coming out and what do you think? Please review.

Thank you so much for the reviews and the follow. Each comment means a lot. So Thanks a lot again.

Also, the author is proud to share with her readers that the name Hinomaru (Nickname of the Japanese flag meaning 'Circle of the sun') is chosen with high thought. I'll talk normally now. Hinomaru is my OC and as the name suggests he is a patriot and he is totally against Kira. My sister came across the word in this book called 'Ask Me Anything' and suggested me and here it is.

We are already dumped with a lot of assignments. I really should stop this or the deadlines will be crossed by the time I submit mine. And tomorrow I have to submit this English assignment and I did not even start it yet. Because it sucks. **Sigh**

Well then, I better get back to work or I'll die tomorrow...


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone.

To BlackMoonDragon7: Thank you so much for your encouraging words. They mean a lot to me. Thank you very much.

Semester Mid-examinations are over! I didn't even think I'll get through all the six subjects. I had a serious doubt with two. It was not like I tried with all my heart..somehow I didn't feel interested at all. But damn the correction was so loose! Just two or three failed while we were expecting the majority to fail. I am more than safe now. Actually that might not be true..I am somewhere in the top 10% of my class! LOL!

But it pisses me off to search for the reason why my interest returned just on the night of the last exam. Anyway, I'm so happy for that.

A lot of free time..until the next week! So here I am. Time to recollect where we stopped..and there you go!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Deathnote. Hence, I do not claim any profit from this.

* * *

4.

I entered my brother's room without looking at the thing. I put another chair at his study table and sat down in it.

That thing did not scare me anymore. Especially after I understood that it were friends with my brother from their small conversation I heard before.

Something's is not right.

"Hey, Light, don't you close your door always?" I asked.

He turned to me and said, "I am not the one studying Sayu, and it's you. So I don't have any problem if it is open… I don't have to concentrate so much to help you."

"Oh. Okay then, let it be open," I said and opened my math book.

I tried solving a problem. But I ended up getting the wrong answer. This is not new for me; I was very bad at numerical calculations from the beginning. But it is not like I got used to it. It may have been years like this with me in mathematics, yet it frustrates me every single time. I sighed internally and stretched myself. When I was about to ask Light to check where I went wrong, I noticed that his head was turned to the thing.

Light was looking at that thing and I was looking at him.

"What?" he said as he saw me staring at him.

"What are you looking at? Is something there?"

I asked him playing innocent. I wanted to see what he has to say; after all he has kept his head turned in that direction for so long.

.

.

.

.

.

"You didn't get the right answer, did you?"

 _What the hell? He made me wait for a two whole minutes and then this is what he comes up with?!_

I thought and I wondered when he noticed me stretch out. I thought I caught him off guard.

"Yes. Check and tell me," I said as plain as he did as I moved my book along with a pen in its rift towards him.

 **"** **Hmh hmh hmh…"**

The thing chuckled, probably at me and Light, and I had to keep my itch not to turn my head to glare at it. I looked at my brother who seemed not be bothered by it at all. Well, he was like that from the first.

 **"** **Don't you have anything to say to me? Huh, Yagami Light?"**

 _What?!_

Is it trying to piss my brother? And if he talks to it in front of me, I will know about the thing… So he has to keep his calm. That thing is giving my brother a tough time. Little does it know how cool my brother can be when it comes to things like this.

I retracted my attention to Light when he tapped my book with the pen.

"Here, explain me how forty-five upon forty becomes nine upon five?"

I looked into the book where the tip of the pen ends.

' 45/40 = 9/5 '

 _…_ _is it not correct?_ "What's wrong with that?"

I turned to him as I asked. Forty-five by forty is nothing other than nine by five, right? But his expression changed into one like he is troubling himself so much not to laugh at me.

"Sayu.. just check it again."

I checked it again. But I felt like everything was correct.

"Stop playing. I checked it three times already and this is the fourth. I know there is nothing wrong there."

 **"** **Whatever it is, Light, it looks like it is quite interesting, eh? We never had these kinds of things in our world."**

I silently wondered what its world was like hearing its statement. Poor creature thinks math is cool. I'm happy for it because it didn't know how much pain the calculations are until now.

"It is nine upon eight."

 _Huh?_

Oh! Yeah it is nine by eight. I just realized so. This is the very big, good reason why I hate this subject.

"Hm..I know," I said and took my pen from him, more like pulled it out of his hand. I get so angry and frustrated when this happens.

Light did not bother at went back to staring at his book with his face in his palm. And I am not joking when I said he stares at the books. I don't even see the movement of his eyes to convince me he reads the text. I never saw him practice either. Probably he has a super talent to just scan everything and store it in his head by staring at the pages like that. And then, here I am, no matter how much I try, how hard I practice, I still end up doing some silly mistake one way or the other.

I started solving the question from where I went wrong.

Thankfully I solved it properly this time.

"Yes! I got it right," I said.

"Good," his mouth spoke while he continued with his staring activity.

I proceeded with my other home works after I was done with mathematics. Physics is my brother's main subject now. But he helps me with everything including languages which he always seemed uninterested in. I, on the other hand, am very much interested and passionate for languages rather than sciences.

It was 11:20 by the time I finished all my home works and I should admit that my brother had been good help. If I tried to do all the assignments myself without any help, I would be able to complete them the night before the submission day.

It took me three full hours of a good concentrated study and thanks to my brother; I am done with all of my assignments due this week.

"I'll go watch some TV," I told Light and went down the stairs. I left my books in his room purposefully, I did remember about them.

The purpose in my mind is to go inside his room when he is not home. So I ran down like I did not hear my brother's call out. And I am pretty sure he won't carry my books for me, that is, if everything is fine. So if he does, it means he has something in his room which he does not intend for others to know. But since he allowed me in his room with the thing inside, that creature is only visible to him. So I don't think he will get my books out and I will get a chance to go to his room. I can't go inside without a good reason. I went once, and after he returned he came to me asked me what caused me to go to his room. I wondered how he even knew I went. When I told him my not much of a considerable reason, he plainly told me not to go inside, anytime again. And when I questioned him why, he ignored me. So this time I have a good plan and a pretty good reason if he would ask.

I turned the TV on and spent some time in front of it until mom called for lunch. All of this while Light stayed in his room.

We waited for dad to come home so that we can eat together. I never get the chance to eat with my dad. Every time I wait, my stomach growls and that will be it. My mom forces me to have dinner soon and go to bed so that I can wake up and go to school without any hardship. Once I lie down on my bed, I hear the door bell. That became routine since the Kira thing.

I ran to open the door when I heard he bell.

"Welcome home, dad!"

"Aa.."

I closed the door behind him and went to the dining table. After a few moments dad joined us and we had our lunch. Only casual talks were all that lasted; nothing important, particularly relating to the creature. It was not like any one other I and Light knew about it, that is what I think, so I was just trying to link up the small conversations to the thing. But there was nothing out of ordinary.

After lunch I was free and Light went back into his precious room and closed his door. So I was just lingering all over the house waiting for Light to leave. I can't wait any longer.

I was in the living room lazing around when my mom called me, more like shout out my name. And I ran to her.

"Your laziness is worse than anything, Sayu. It's sickening."

 _What did I do this time?_ Seriously, I had no idea what she was getting so angry about.

"Light asked me to tell you to collect your books from where you left them."

 _N-No way! But I had planned to.._

I can't do anything now other than going and bringing my books back.

And I did just that. I went up the steps and knocked on the door of Light's room. Also I was very angry with my brother. He did not have to complain to mother for something as simple as this. He got me scolded.

He opened the door. I walked in and put all my books one upon the other. I did not look at him. I didn't feel like it. Some brother he is. I carried all of books at a time. And I wished so much they won't fall out my hands. That would be so embarrassing. But then again, I did so to let him know that I was sad and angry with him. I was so upset.

When I successfully made it out of the room, I was so thankful to all the Gods above. Then I remembered that the fate and they were the reason for everything. I may be a little forgetful at times. But this was not one among those. I wanted to check his room if I could get anything connected to the creature.

I have to know if I'm being under a bad hallucination and I am imagining everything for myself or if it is real. I heard my talking to it earlier, yet I still am not able to convince myself. I thought if I get any proof of it, I can discuss this with Hotaru. She has always been a good friend of mine. And I knew I can believe her totally. She would not tell anybody just like my brother wanted. The matter would stay between us.

I let out a little grunt soaring in my ever ending thoughts. I was in the door way with all my books then and my brother noticed it. I heard his footsteps as he walked towards me, probably to help me carry my books. But I walked away headed in the direction of my room with quick steps not giving him the chance. I heard him sigh behind me. After that he called out to me.

"Sayu."

His voice sounded demanding, but I didn't even turn my head and reached my room. _Finally,_ I thought as I kicked the door of my room open. I went inside and placed or rather let all the books lay on my bed.

I closed the door a little harder than usual. I pissed after all. Sadness was what I felt more than anger. He helped me a lot today and seriously, why did he have to do something so shitty, I asked myself.

I decided to sleep for some time. That should help me. I checked the time, my clock said it's 3:40 pm. _Good,_ I thought, I can get a good three hour sleep.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter starts with Light's POV and a little insight into his brotherly concern. Please look forward to it.

I know this chapter is very long… but I didn't know where to stop. I felt like starting off the Light's POV, I said just about right in this chapter. But that will make it too long. Or tell me what you think is a good chapter length. If this is, then I'll do chapters with around this length from now on.

Also sorry for the long wait. It was because of exams.

By the way, English is not my mother tongue. So if you guys find any grammatical errors or any suggestions regarding the usage of language, please tell me. I am really poor with my spellings but thanks to the spell-check.

Well, is there anything else? Yes, there is. Help needed with the plot. Any thoughts and ideas are valuable.

And please leave a review while you leave. Tell me what you think of this up until now.

Meet you all in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there.

First things first. Happy birthday to you, L.

Then, Blackmoondragon7, thank you so much for supporting this sory.

And there is nothing more. Please carry on.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Deathnote. This is a mere fan fiction as all of you know.

* * *

5.

 **Light's POV:**

Sayu….

I don't know if I should be crazy to think she left her books on my desk intentionally. But something makes me feel that way.

I have my own headaches to deal with. That Ryuga frustrates me more than anything.

It was an eight days ago that I saw the little piece of paper I put in my door hinge lying behind the door on the floor. Though I kept my calm, my heart raced inside me. I quickly closed the door as I ran to my desk. I dragged my draw open and checked if anything was out of ordinary. When I found that everything was fine, I exhaled deeply. That meant the person who entered is not from the task force.

So it had to be either mom or Sayu. I was thinking whether or not to ask them if they came to my room in my absence. As funny as it sounds, it would look so weird and pretentious.

I was still contemplating about the matter when I heard footsteps behind my door. At least I don't have to go down stairs to ask either of them, opportunity does not knock twice at your door they say; so I walked to my said door and opened it. It was my sister.

She was on her way to her room when she turned out to me due to my interruption.

"You need something?"

That is my sister. I like it so much when she is willing to help me out of her own free will. But that is what makes it pretentious. This can simply not be my sister.

"Are you willing to go down stairs and fill up my bottle?"

That was a statement out of curiosity and amusement added to a mocking tone rather than a small help asked.

"Um sure, Light. But only this time. I know you are being too busy lately."

My sister said and pulled her hand out telling me to give her the bottle. For a while I thought she didn't catch my sarcasm. But it was not that, she simply ignored it. She was not in her best spirit that day. I came to know that shortly after when she kept her gaze down as she waited for the bottle.

I went inside but she waited outside, fortunately, as I grabbed by bottle. It is dangerous if she came here often. I found out that my bottle was contained with water more than half of it. I sighed inwardly.

"No need, Sayu, I forgot I filled by bottle at college before returning home."

"Oh," she said and she was about to leave.

She really was not in her usual mood then. If not, she would have raised her voice then and there without giving a thought if mom would scold us afterwards.

"Sayu," I called.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Did you go to my room today?" I asked, I better keep up my safety. Her safety, to be exact. So I asked her though I knew it was not the right time.

There was a little wait before she answered.

"Yes, I did….how did you know?"

She became curious.

"Why did you come?"

She then gave me this look as if I were something worth nothing. It was painful for me.

"Well, why should I not? First you almost stop talking to me. You are always so busy and now…now this? Just what is so wrong with you?"

Okay. No problem. She is just taking out her anger on me.

"Sayu, I just—"

"Yeah, just what? You are just telling me not go into your room? Why? I don't spoil your books. I don't tear your charts. I don't. And you are not living in this room separately."

"I asked you why?"

"Why, huh? Admit it, you are not better than me in anything except for the academics. You see entering your room like a big crime, that too, it is me who went to your room after all. I went because I needed a refill for my pen and I thought I'd find it with you. But don't worry; it didn't match so I did not take it, happy. And I did not touch anything else."

She didn't wait for more and ran to her room.

That L..He was the reason for all of that. I had to do something about him.

I went back inside my room and shut the door. Sayu might have been in a bad temper but I knew she was saying what she truly thought. May be I deserved those words from my sister. Of course I was a worse person compared to her. I put up so many acts with people. I am not talking particularly about the time I am spending with others on the Kira case. I was like this from a long time. But Sayu is not like that. She speaks up her mind. I don't feel that way because she is younger than me. She is truly too straight forward for her age. I know how I was when I was as old as she now is. But being like that, she still keeps her anger. She rarely gets mad. And it has been quite a while since I have last seen her cry. It was when she had a little misunderstanding with her best friend. It takes something very serious for her to show her tears. She is strong.

Mom didn't hear us, and so none of us talked about it again.

And the next day was unusually usual. Sayu talked to me normally. That was yet another good trait of her. She does not dwell over things too much and easily lets everything go.

So I know she won't stay mad at me for too long this time too. Still, I should not have told mom that she left her books in my room.

* * *

A/N: Well? So how is it so far? I thought I went back to my normal length for this chapter, but this is the shortest of all.

Please don't forget to review. Favs and alerfs also mean a lot.

See you in the next chapter.


End file.
